


You Know You Want to

by Taurnil



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurnil/pseuds/Taurnil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo overhears a slightly disturbing conversation between the Dúrin brothers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know You Want to

Bilbo Baggins practically crawled through the bushes. He just had to get away from all these dwarves, just for a second. It wasn’t that he did not like the dwarves; he was just used to solitude and had gotten none of it during the quest. Just as he finally thought he had gotten to a place in the forest he could be alone, the voices of the youngest of the dwarves reached his ears. Rolling his eyes he tried to sneak away before an unnerving squeal made him jump. Bilbo had never heard a dwarf squeal before and was curious as to what caused it. 

“No, Fíli, please don’t!” 

“Come on Kíli, we are not going to have another chance to do this, Thorin has barely let us rest the past few days.” Bilbo saw that the youngest brother was trying desperately to wriggle away but Fíli was having none of it. “Stop it Kíli! I promise it’ll be good, you know it will be.”

“No Fíli, I said ‘no!’” 

“Why?”

“Because it hurts Fíli,” Bilbo saw his bottom lip quiver. 

“It only hurts because you squirm so much, if you would just relax and let me prepare you properly-“

“Fíli!”

“And you always seem to enjoy it near the end...”

“No Fíli I don’t want to!” Kíli shoved his older brother hard and he fell to the ground. But Fíli was not about to give up. Before Kíli could get far Fíli grabbed his legs and tackled him to the floor. With his superior strength he held Kíli down and straddled him, grabbing his hands as they began to claw at his face and neck. 

“Calm yourself brother, you’re only making it worse for yourself. Whether you like it or not- its- going-to-happen!” With that Fíli pulled the sniveling dwarf from under him and positioned him so he had the best access. 

Bilbo decided now was probably the best time to slip away. This was not something he wanted to see. Not that he blamed Fíli in the slightest.

Somebody had to sort out Kíli’s tangled mess of hair, at least before birds started nesting in it!

**Author's Note:**

> I aim to relieve and to disappoint :P


End file.
